1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to integrated circuits and, in particular, to storage locations in integrated circuits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, integrated circuit (IC) devices can be used to temporarily or permanently store information or data. For example, memory devices such as read-only memory (ROM) have storage locations that can be read. Memory devices such as random access memory (RAM) have storage locations that can be read and written.
Typically, the device is specified to work within a given environment and at a particular voltage. These specifications commonly represent a worst case environment in which the part will work properly. As technology takes the industry to smaller geometries and lower operating voltages, the integrity the devices may become an issue, however.